The applicant of the present invention previously filed the patent application related to a hinged delineator for a road facility under Patent Application No. 10-2008-0037794, in which a delineator is installed at a road facility such that one side of the delineator is hinged in a shape of a sector, a hinged cover formed with a reflector attached to an outside surface thereof adjusts an angle of inclination serving as an angle adjustment part, to adjust the angle of inclination of the hinged cover and install the delineator in accordance with a degree of the curve of a road, thereby accurately indicating a position of the road facility even in a curve road.
Further, the slantingly installed hinged cover in a shape of a sector is elastically installed such that the hinged cover is restored to its original position even after being pressed by elasticity of a spring. As a result, even when a vehicle contacts the delineator or the road facility at which the delineator is installed so that the hinged cover is pressed, the hinged cover is returned to its original angle with the adjusted angle of inclination by the elasticity of the spring, thereby accurately indicating the position of the road facility all the time.
However, the prior patent application has a problem in that it is very troublesome and inconvenient to assemble a stationary body with the hinged cover, install the delineator including the assembled stationary body and hinged cover at a road facility, such as a guardrail, and adjust an angle of the hinged cover in the stationary body, and in that a bottom plate made of a synthetic resin material is damaged by strong fastening force generated during the fastening of the bottom plate of the stationary body by a head of a bolt when the bolt, of which the head is inserted inside of the stationary body, is forcedly fastened in order to install the delineator at the road facility.
According to the assembling of the hinged cover with the stationary body, a screw of an angle adjustment is outwardly passed through an elongated slot of the hinged cover, and the outwardly passed screw is then first semi-fastened with a locking nut and then the stationary body is assembled with the hinged cover while a holding pin of the angle adjustment part protruding inward from the hinged cover is inserted into a cut-out portion of the stationary body and a spring and the hinge pin are inserted into the stationary body and a hinge coupling part of the hinged cover. However, the above assembling operation is very troublesome and inconvenient.
Further, when the delineator having the assembled stationary body and hinged cover is desired to be installed at the road facility through inserting the head of the bolt into the stationary body through the cut-out portion and then fastening the bolt to the road facility, the bolt, of which the head is inserted inside the delineator, is shaken by an interval between the stationary body and the hinged cover, so the installation of the delineator at the road facility is very inconvenient and troublesome.
Further, in a case of attempting to adjust the angle of the hinged cover in the stationary body, it is necessary to release the locking nut first semi-fastened with the elongated slot of the hinged cover from the screw of the angle adjustment part and then fasten the locking nut while moving a height adjustment part upward and downward to a required position. However, only the screw of the height adjustment part is exposed to the outside and the remaining flange unit and holding pin unit are inserted inside the delineator, so that the locking nut and the height adjustment part rotate with no traction when the locking nut is rotated, and thus there occurs a serious drawback of failing to adjust the angle of the hinged cover.